A Cinderella story
by hptwilight
Summary: Hannah Hawthorne, her mom dies two weeks before school started. So she is forced to live with her aunt and uncle and there five kids. She is badly abuse for those two weeks. Unknown to her she will be saved by her father SS and finds her soul mate HP !
1. Chapter 1

**A Cinderella story **

**Hannah Hawthorne, her mom dies two weeks before school started. So she is forced to live with her aunt and uncle and there five kids. She is badly abuse for those two weeks. Unknown to her she will be saved by her father and finds her soul mate. **

**My mother Dies **

**My mother laying in her room on her bed sweating and pale, weak. Her cancer, yes regular human cancer one will call muggle sickness but magic people could get it to and she had it for a long six and a half months. But she knew that her time was coming to the end soon. So she hit a button that alerted her eleven year old daughter to come into the room which she did running**

"**mom are you okay can I get you anything…" she was easily stopped by her moms hand being raised.**

"**it's my time and you know it…" her daughter starts to cry. And her voice is straining "you will met your father soon. Let your heart guide you through troubles not your head, and let your memories flow. For tuff and defalcate times may lie ahead for you my dear, but I forgiven your father as I hope you can forgive me from keeping you from him. For you are a lot like him in studies and school." with that she closes her eyes her breathing is straining.**

"**I forgive you mom." Hannah said crying. **

"**spes flows." and she exhales her final breath. **

"**spes flows." **

**a few days latter. **

**The funeral of Annabelle Isabelle Hawthorn was a small event. A few of her friends had came and even her estranged sister came with her family of seven Husband and five kids, a young man of 19, twin girls of 17 ½ and another set of twins, boy and a girl, age of 14 ½. Her mom old friend Remus Lupin a few of her moms old professors and a creepy guy that had his hood up blocking his face. And a few of her collages from her work. The preacher was old and boring and was talking swishy washy stuff that her mom did not even believed in. until it was time for her Hannah time to go up and talk. **

**Doing a quick weaker Sonorous spell so that everyone could her she started to say her speech. **

" **my mom, Annabelle Elizabeth Hawthorn was born on February 14 1960 to Mr. Fredrick and Delores Hawthorn. But of coarse you cold read that all on the backside of the little program that you got when you got here." Hannah said holding up the program." my mom was never one to follow the ridicules rules of society of course during the war she was captured, tortured. Rapped by the man that she always loved but he never loved her back. Nine and a half months latter she had me, Hannah Annabelle Hawthorn born on April 2, 1980, she always joke about when my birthday is on do that I was born on midnight so I could be a April fools day kid or an April 2****nd**** days kid we will never find out together. **

**By the age of six she once again went against the rules and bought me my wand and the first year book list and started to teach me the world of magic. I flew threw potions, she always said I have my fathers gene for potions do that I always fond a shortcut in them and got them done faster than she ever saw. But she said that I got her gene for transfiguration, I would start in the back of the book then work forwards, hard ones first then the easiest ones last." then she tore one of the program in two and transformed one half into a black rose and the other half into a yellow daisy and with another flick of her wand the stems were intertwine. " Black rose is for the night and its classiness and its hidden danger, the yellow daisy is for the brightness in the day and the warmth that it could give of. She taught me that and everything else that I know to be a good person and her side of views. And, well in everything else, to forgive and forget. And that hope always flow even when the blackness is overpowering us for with that I well speak her final words. 'spes flows' which means Hope flows." with that Hannah drop the flowers in the grave along with a tear. "rest in peace mom you are with your fallen friends. Don't hold onto the past reach for the future of everlasting sunlight that will warm us all." with that she bent down grab an hand full of overturn loss dirt and sprinkled it on her moms grave and walked down the small podium look back once with tears in her eyes walk down the isle with her light cloak billowing behind her to a tree on the far right side away from the group and sat down crying rocking back and fourth. Until a light formulary hand rested on her shoulders. She quickly wipe her eyes and looked into the eyes of a person that she could almost call her uncle, her mom's best friend for that he lived with them for a while. **

"**hi uncle Lupin." Hannah said with a weak smile.**

"**hello Hannah how are you holding up."**

"**how does it look like I am holding up."**

"**exactly like you should be crying for the lost…"**

"**but watering the fields of tomorrow." **

"**I knew that I rubbed off on you when I heard that speech but of course I have to give credit to your mom for giving birth to such a wonderful child." Lupin said with a light smile in which she returned. **

"**I wish that I could live with you but I'm stuck with living with my Aunt that hated my mom."**

"**If it gets bad just owl me." Lupin said with sincerity. **

"**I know, speaking of the devils." looking over her shoulder she saw the family of seven coming over to take her and leave, to their dreadful house. Lupin knowing of the danger that could come for this promising little girl reinstate his words.**

"**owl me." and all he got in response was a nod of a head. **

"**done talking to the werewolf girl." said her uncle Douglas.**

"**almost." she quickly got up and hug Lupin in front of her uncle and Lupin taking one less chance murmur "be safe." before relishing her and hoping for her to be safe.**

"**lets go the only reason we are hear is that to gather you to live under are roof until you are old enough to live on your own." said her aunt Diana. **

"**I know. You never went out of the way for my mother even though she did for you but you never saw the light the way she did." with that she went over and said "lets go"**

**+ A WEEK LATTER+**

"**Get Up girl and make us food." shouted her uncle ' and none for me'. she slowly got up and put on some light cloths and travel down three sets of stairs. These past few days have been bad and when she says bad thy abuse her treated her like dirt luckily she had her books and everything for school do that the list came a day later for Hogwarts and her uncle said that they won't buy nothing but all she had to do is reply to Professor McGonagall 'Yes' that she will go. But her stuff will be well used. Once she got down she went over to the stove and started to make food carefully not to spill nothing remembering what happen a few days ago. **

……**..a few days ago………**

**Hannah was slow getting up do to her lack of sleep last night do to the crappie roof that let all the rain in that happen last night. And she was more sleepier than she was last night two hours of sleep does no good. Once she got down the steps the tiredness got to her she was stumbling around like a person that was drunk and not really 3watching what she was doing so furthermore she was spilling stuff all over. And when her uncle came down all hell breaks lose.**

"**Girl, what are you doing."**

"**Making your breakfast." I said with a yawn. In a flash he was next to me and hold my left arm at the wrist at a grip I knew that it could brake it. He continued his sentence.**

"**don't you dare waste our food with your clumsiness and such things if you waste any more food. And if you do you wish that you never been born. I'll torture in was that isn't legal and much, much more." he finish in a voice that would make any one run in the opposite direction. But her of course had to say some bad retort.**

"**the only reason that I am spilling your precise food is that I only had two whapping hours of sleep do that there is no dry place in that thing you call attic." the next thing that she knew is that she was on the landing in front the fireplace with the outer bone for her lower left arm piercing through the skin and a lot of pain but she didn't scream. She just look and him with all the anger that she could. And storm up to her "room" and grab her wand and did a few flicks and swished and look up into the ceiling and pray, mom I wish that you were here and that you could give me the courage to stand up to those bastes and live to see tomorrow. **

**A/N I know that this is a slow scary start to this story but it will get better for Hannah trust me. The next chapter will get up as soon as I ether post all of my new stories or when I update my two stories that I have up right now and when I have time to in my busy life. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express The Travel Across the Lake 

A few weeks have passed and nothing has change. I had to get up and do most chores that was named "elf work". And I hate it. They only speak to me when they have another request for a chore. At least Douglas has done anything that he would regret later, but my life was still hell. But today my life will hopefully take a upturn. Today I will go to the greatest wizard school around, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And hopefully I can get away from the people that I have to call relatives. But first I have to leave with an honor of being different than a Slytherin, that I don't believe in that stuff at all. I got up earlier to do a 'special breakfast', mainly so that they, my cousins, will look a little different at the welcoming feast. Just say it's a little payback, a very pink payback. They always sit at the same table spot, so it was way too easy. After they ate the food I went upstairs to pick up everything, all my belongings to take to Hogwarts. Do that I had a feeling that I won't be coming back here at all. It was just a feeling that I had. Like something big was about to happen, but I don't know what it was, or how it was going to change me once again, like how my mothers death had changed me into a more independent person. I felt that this trip or this year was going to do much more to me before it was over. Whether for the worst or the bad. I was ready for it.

_______________a few hours latter_____________

An few hours later there was a screaming aunt ordering around her kids. They all got around a old, big ring. While I had a dainty old pocket watch that will take me to the platform nine and three quarters, due to the fact that they don't want to be seen with me. Which I don't mind. Do that I don't like them, like they don't like me. So after a short port key I landed at 9 and ¾. And the scarlet train awaited me to board it and learn who I'm supposed to be.

Now all I had to do was to get on the train, which was going to be hard because that the trunk that I pulled was a little heavier than I suspected it to be. So I had to pull it to the train and find an empty carriage. But I didn't have enough muscle to pull it up onto the train."We can help you with that"

"If you wish?" and I spun around to meet two twins that almost look identical. And look like third year students.

"That will be nice, please."

"Well thank you, my lady." said one twin

"And our names are Fred and George Weasely" "And my name is Hannah Hawthorn, nice to met you." I shook their hands until I said my name. And I laughed at their faces. "And no, I'm nothing like my sad excuses of relatives, I'm the last of the black sheep of the family since my mom died." I said the last part of the sentence sadly.

"We're sad to hear of your moms death, by any chance was your mom Annabelle Hawthorn?"

"Yes she was, and if you find any other first year looking for a spot, direct them down here please. I don't want a long train ride alone." "We will." they said in unison and I laugh.

"You too act like twins so much."

"Because we are." they said in unison again, bowing and turning away. And I stepped on the train, sat on my seat and dragged out my mom's old seventh level potions book, until I heard a knock on my outside door. I looked and saw the twins with a first year boy that looked formular to me.

"Well my lady, we found you a person to ride up with." said Fred bowing.

"You may bring him in. By the way I am Hannah Hawthorn." I introduce myself.

"Hi I am Harry Potter." Harry said and the twins almost drop Harry's trunk.

"You're Harry Potter." they said once again in unison. And Harry look confused.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry said.

"Boys I can handle this. Probably better than you can. So see you two at school?" I said, and they turn to leave.

"Harry you may want to sit down." I said "well we use to be playmates long time ago before you killed Voldemort. Then when your parents were killed Dumbledore said that it will be best if you were taken outside of the wizard side and into the muggle side until you were old enough to protect yourself from harm.

"My mom tried to get you from there but Dumbledore said no, even though you were her godson and when she found out that she had cancer she stop her campaign to get you do that she did not want to have two orphaned kids. Even though that you are one already." I stated sadly. " but know that she has died she taught me so much that even though she didn't raise you that I will be able to teach you how to defend yourself when the time comes."

"I wish that your mom would have took me in though." Harry said quietly. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you two. But anything off of the trolley dears?" said the trolley lady.

"I'll have a lickerish wand and a chocolate frog and a chocolate bar." I said.

"Anything for you my dear." she said to Harry. And Harry, he look confused do that he knows nothing about wizard candy.

"Harry what type of muggle candy do you like?" I ask Harry.

"Hmm. Anything that has chocolate in it." he said.

"Make it three chocolate frogs then." I told the kind old lady. Then she hand Harry the three chocolate frogs and Harry paid for them. Then she left to the next carriage and we ate in silences. Then came a nock on the door.

"It's open." I said loudly.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville here lost it." said a girl with a bossy type voice and a lot of hair.

"I haven't seen or heard a toad in here have you, Harry?" I said and ask Harry.

"No nether have I." and until now I haven't notice that his glasses were broken.

"Harry do you mind that I fix those glasses of yours do you? Because I know a spell that can fix them." Harry looked puzzled at first and then took of his glasses and the bushy haired girl notice the scare that Voldemort left on Harry's forehead, and Harry past his glasses to me.

"Oh my god your Harry Potter aren't you." the bushy hair girl asked.

"Yeah I guess that I am." Harry said.

"I know all about you." she said. And I quickly interrupted with.

"And who are you Miss…"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, _reparo_," I quickly repaired Harry's glasses and give them back to him "Hermione since that you know so much from the books that state only what the person that written by and since Harry hasn't had the time to read them. May you and Neville here have a seat and inform us of what you so kindly know about Harry here. Do that I have a feeling that the toad won't be seen until we arrived at Hogwarts." I said waving to the empty seats and at Harry. Hermione took a seat willingly next to me and Neville took one next to Harry and for the next few hours we got ourselves and started to feel something like friends and when the conductor told us that we were going to be at our stop within a hour they left and went back to their own cabins to get there stuff ready and changed as what we also have to do well mainly Harry do that I didn't have to travel though muggle London and I stepped outside to give Harry privacy and thinking about which house I may be sorted into…

When we got to the train stop, we left are stuff on the train do to that is what the person on the speaker said. And got off the train. And a vary loud voice echoed.

"Frist Yr, over here, Frist yr over here." an old friend of my Moms said.

"There's Hagrid!" Harry said. I laugh and Harry look at me like I lost my brain.

"I use to see him long time ago. He was a friend of my mom long time ago. Until they had a little disagreement on how to take care of… what creator was it. Oh now I know, unicorns that was it was. And that was ages ago too." I said as when we where walking towards the gentile small giant.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"Good. You."

"Also thee same. And how do I recognize you?" hagrid said looking at me.

"I'm Hannah Hawthorn, you and my mom had a little disagreement on how to raise unicorns long time ago."

"Now I remember. I'm sorry that she died though."

"Yeah but she died in peace though." I said.

"Well time to go on the boats. Frist years over here." he said walking towards the steps that led down a path to what looked like a dock of some sort. But it was kind of dark too tell. Until it went around a bend that has mountains on one side that hold the castle know as, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the only way to get there is by boat. From the stories that my mom told me when I was little.

"No more than Four to a boat." Hagrid said. Harry and I were fallowed by Hermione and Neville onto a boat. "Ok everyone in… Forward." forward into a new life and hope of friends and maybe family of some sorts….


End file.
